Another round of Heartbreak
by wash-and-dry
Summary: Alejandro and Heather learn about Noah's crush on Sierra and plan to use it against them. Will their plot cause the downfall of these two opposing teammates? Noah/Sierra and minor Alejandro/Heather.
1. Love and Schemes

It was yet another night upon the Total Drama Jumbo Jet as Noah was reading his book. Of course, that's what he wanted you to think. No, he wasn't reading his book. Instead, he was slyly peaking over the top rim of the novel to observe a certain contestant he had an eye for. This contestant was a newcomer to the series. She had long violet hair and charcoal-colored eyes. Her lips contained mango-flavored lip gloss and her skin was slightly darkened. She was known as Sierra. Most of the other contestants found her to be a nuisance, especially Cody and the rest of the Team Amazon members. But strangely enough, Noah had managed to develop a crush on the uber fan. Unfortunately for him, Sierra focused all her attention on Cody.

Noah hasn't been a huge fan of Cody ever since the incident that occurred between them back in season one. While they were sleeping, Noah managed to accidently kiss Cody's ear. This freaked both of them out and of course, caused a huge fan base to think there was a romantic interest between the two. The idea of having Cody as his love interest made the cynical teen sick to his stomach.

Anyway, Noah had fallen in love with Sierra the minute she interviewed him for Celebrity Manhunt. He could never get her out of his head, along with the nickname she had given him. But she didn't refer to Noah as "The Man of Mystery" anymore. Instead, she just called him by his name.

While Noah sat there thinking about his strange sentimental feelings for the newcomer, he didn't realize how long he had been looking over his book. His behavior that night did not go unnoticed by the other newcomer to this criminally insane game. And that newcomer was Alejandro, the Spanish Casanova who always had some form of trickery up his red sleeves. This spilled nothing but bad news for Noah, who wasn't prepared for what he was about to face from the mastermind.

"Noah…" Alejandro spoke, causing the bookworm to jump, "Are you actually reading that novel you have in your hands?"

Noah faked a scoff, "Of course I am."

"Really? Because it seems to me like you're checking out a certain female of the opposing team…"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. You're secretly looking over that little book of yours and staring at the purple-haired obsessive fan girl."

Noah could tell his face was lighting up, but he didn't want Alejandro to notice, especially since he knew the teenager was succeeding Courtney as the season's antagonist. Suddenly, the thought of Alejandro being the new contestant gave him an idea.

"Okay, fine, you caught me. The truth is I am merely observing Sierra in order to gain information about her which I can use to give our team an advantage. It's actually a pretty simple strategy." Noah explained.

"Really now? Then explain why she's been the one you've been staring at for the past hour…"

"Dude, quit stalking me…"

"I'm not stalking you. There's not much to do around here so I'm just looking around the cabin. Besides, you aren't the only one I've been staring at." Alejandro swiftly glanced at Heather for a second, and then focused his attention back on his teammate. "Now answer my question before I make assumptions."

"Define assumptions…"

"You have a crush on her."

Noah's pupils shrunk with fear. He had to come up with yet another excuse fast before Alejandro found out. If anything, Alejandro was the last person he wanted to tell about his secret love interest.

"You look shocked…" Alejandro smirked, "No, more like terrified. I'm guessing that my assumption is correct, yes?"

"No. You are way off. In fact, you are so off that your assumption makes me want to throw up in the confessional. Since you're so curious about my little observation on Sierra, I'll answer your question. You see, I've been intentionally looking at no one but Sierra for this past… umm… hour? Because I already know about the rest of Team Amazon, along with Team Victory, but we don't really need to worry about that loser of a team." Noah lied.

"If that's true, then tell me something about the rest of the members of Team Amazon that we can use against them."

Noah was expecting this, so he was prepared. "Courtney is obsessed with winning and getting prizes. If she doesn't, she explodes with rage. Heather can't go one season without manipulating and/or forming an alliance with another contestant. Cody's crush on Gwen will tend to give him encouragement to help his team win. Last but not least, Gwen has major distrust with Courtney and Heather plus Cody's crush on her has creeped her out since season one."

Alejandro slowly stroked his chin as if his beard was much longer. "Interesting… well done, mi amigo. But I can tell you that I already know what Sierra's weakness is, and that weakness happens to be Cody. I mean, just look at her."

The two teammates glanced over at Sierra, who was cutting paper dolls of Cody while whispering his name in a cheerful little tune. It was as if the singing this season wasn't enough for her…

"It appears to me that your research on the President of Cody's Fan Club is completely useless, as we, along with the rest of this plane, is well aware of her biggest weakness."

Noah crossed his arms and rolled his black eyes. "I know that, but what happens if Cody gets voted off? Sure, she'll cry her eyes out, but what if she gets over his elimination and moves on from it? It's not like she's not going to see him for the rest of her life. She's going to stalk him once the show is over anyway. Won't we have to find out what her other weaknesses are?"

Raising an eyebrow, Alejandro evilly smiled. "Very well, if you wish to gather so much information about Sierra, then why don't you go over there and talk to her?"

Noah could feel small butterflies fluttering through his stomach. He was scared, nervous, and even anxious. This was totally out of character for him, and he was even aware of it. He gulped fearfully.

"I don't think I'm really comfortable with doing that…"

"Why's that?"

"I don't exactly know her all that well. Plus, if I befriend her, what'll I do if she becomes obsessed with me? It's possible, you know." As a matter of fact, deep down Noah wouldn't really mind if Sierra was obsessed with him instead of Cody.

"I don't see the problem. Her only friend is Izzy, and she's gullible enough to think Heather is her friend, too. Perhaps she'll enjoy having another friend. Why don't you go give her a chance?"

"Okay, you're seriously starting to scare me. I know you're dirty little secret, Alejandro. I know you're just a manipulator. I'm well aware that you were the one who caused the elimination of Bridgette considering I was in the sled when we picked you up and I saw her tongue get stuck on a pole. So why would you want me to befriend the new Izzy?"

"Relax… First of all, eliminating Bridgette was all strategy. She was expendable and most likely the most athletic member on her team. Second, if you befriend Sierra, the two of us can bend her to our advantage. I obviously can't get near her because my flirting won't have any effect on her since she has an obsessive crush on Cody. As for you, I believe that manipulation and flirting aren't exactly what you have in mind in order to get your team further in the game. So I believe you know just what I'm going at with this, yes?"

Noah was outraged that Alejandro just wanted him to use Sierra in order to bend her to the Casanova's advantage. But then again, this was an excellent chance for Noah to get to know her better.

"Yeah, I understand. We have a deal. I'll befriend her, but don't expect me to ditch her friendship after you're done bending her like a French fry. I'm not heartless like you."

Alejandro chuckled. "I'm not heartless. I just use my charms and good looks as a way to flirt with girls and get them eliminated. But I assure you I only do that to help our team win. I'm not just doing this for myself, you know."

Noah rolled his eyes. He'll believe the manipulator's statement when he sees it. "Whatever."

There was silence between the two. The rest of the members of the cabin were talking amongst themselves. DJ was talking with LeShawna about the elimination of Bridgette, while Gwen and Courtney were arguing about Courtney suspecting Gwen of having a crush on Duncan. Heather was rolling her eyes at Sierra, who was cutting paper dolls at Cody while the fan girl's crush was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, Izzy and Owen were in first class while Tyler was attempting to get Lindsay to join him in first class. But instead, Lindsay just blankly stared at him and wondered who he was. Alejandro and Noah were the only ones who were talking… well, besides Heather.

"Well…" Alejandro broke their silence.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go over there and befriend her?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. When were you planning on doing it?"

"The next time our team isn't in first class while their team is in economy class?"

"As if that'll ever happen… Team Victory is never going to win a challenge." Alejandro pointed out, "Besides, you're here now and so is she. So just do it."

"How am I supposed to befriend her if you're going to be staring at us?"

"I won't be staring at you. I have a certain competitor to woo…"

"Who? Heather?"

"But of course."

Noah snickered. "Yeah, right. She hates you."

"Yes well, it's not like she can resist me forever. She'll fall for me eventually."

"Yeah right, she has no heart, just like you."

"I'm well aware of that. But perhaps I can win her over, if you catch my drift."

Noah shivered at the thought of Heather actually having a crush on someone. "Whatever, good luck with that pretty boy."

"Shall we depart to our ladies?"

Noah felt nervous. In fact, he has never felt this nervous before in his entire life. He bit on his lower lip and looked at Sierra through the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure if I'm up to this…"

Alejandro rolled his emerald-colored eyes. He grabbed a hold of Noah, spun him around in the direction of the violet-haired female and pushed him towards her. Luckily, he didn't fall on top of her. Instead, he merely stood in front of her. Fortunately for Noah, Sierra didn't even notice him as she was too busy cutting paper dolls of Cody. The opposing team member took a seat next to her, but she still didn't notice him.

"Hi…" He spoke shyly.

However, she still didn't notice him. Noah looked over to Alejandro, who was watching him. Alejandro made hand signals that subliminally told Noah to speak up so Sierra could hear him.

"Hey…" Noah spoke louder. Finally, Sierra noticed him.

"Oh, hello Noah. When did you get here?" Sierra asked, uninterested.

"A couple seconds ago…"

"I see…" Sierra continued cutting paper dolls, not paying any attention to the long haired boy sitting next to her.

Noah gulped, trying to spit out words he could say to his crush. "So, I think you guys did pretty well today during the challenge…"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what _you_ think about my team."

"That's kind of rude, don't you think?"

"I think it's kind of rude that you would bring up how my team lost to your team…"

Noah raised an eyebrow, "I didn't bring that up, I was just complimenting your team…"

"Yeah, okay. What are you doing in economy class anyway? Shouldn't you be in first class with the rest of your team?"

"Actually, it was kind of loud in economy class, what with having Izzy and Owen on your team and all… Plus Owen stunk the place up. So I came back here so I can get some fresh air and read a book without Izzy jumping around the room…"

"Izzy isn't that bad. She's my friend and I don't appreciate you insulting her."

"Whoa, calm down. Izzy is my friend too. I'm not insulting her. I'm just saying she can be pretty insane sometimes. I mean think about it, the RCMP is after her."

Sierra groaned and continued cutting. Noah needed to think of a different subject in order to keep Sierra from getting angry at him. He focused his attention on her paper dolls of Cody. "Wow. You're really good at cutting paper dolls…"

"Thanks." Sierra was still uninterested.

"Is that supposed to be Cody?" Noah pretended he didn't know.

"Of course. He's my boyfriend."

"What?" Noah burst out. He caused the entire room to go silent and all eyes were focused on him, even Sierra's eyes. Noah cuffed his hands over his mouth and his face went bright red due to embarrassment.

"Yeah… Cody is my boyfriend…"

Suddenly, a laugh was heard from behind the obsessed fan. It was none other than Courtney, who couldn't keep her giggles contained in herself. "Yeah right, Cody hates you. That's why he's not in the room. He's hiding from you because you creep him out."

"Cody's just being shy, silly."

"Shy? Umm… I don't want to be mean like Courtney but he really doesn't have any interest in you. Maybe he thinks of you as a friend, but he certainly doesn't like you the way you like him." Gwen tried to explain.

"Oh please, Gwen. You're just jelly because Cody pays more attention to me than he does to you."

"Okay, why would I be jealous of that? I just think of Cody as a friend. I mean, he did hook me up with Trent back on Boney Island."

"Yes, but you broke up with Trent because you're heartless. He obviously deserves better than you. So now you have a chance with Cody. But since he pays more attention to me, you're clearly jelly."

"I'm not heartless, Trent was just too clingy. Cody probably thinks the same about you considering you watch him in his sleep."

"Gwen's right, Sierra." Heather commented, "She doesn't have eyes for Cody. She has eyes for Courtney's boyfriend."

Courtney screamed, Gwen looked worried. She didn't like when Courtney got too angry. "Courtney, calm down! I don't like Duncan like that! Me and him are just friends!" Gwen claimed.

"Shut up!" Courtney howled, "I know you like him! It's so obvious just by the way you look at him!"

"We're just friends, I swear!"

"Yeah right! I saw the way you sunk you Goth girl hooks into him during Total Drama Action! You were all over him!"

All the eyes were off Noah and on Courtney and Gwen's argument. Sierra looked disappointed. This didn't go unnoticed by Noah. He pitied how Cody didn't realize how beautiful Sierra truly was, even if she was clingy. He placed his hand comfortingly on the fan girl's shoulder.

"Don't listen to them." Noah told her.

Sierra's sad face instantly disappeared. "What? You think I believe them when they tell me Cody doesn't love me? I know he does deep down. And that's all that matters."

"I respect that you don't care what others think." Noah admitted, "But just listen to what I think, please?"

Sierra sighed. "Fine."

"I just think Cody doesn't treat you the way a _real_ man should. He should respect that you have a crush on him. To be honest, I would be honored if you had a crush on me, even if you are obsessive. Meanwhile, Cody is too busy hiding from you because he doesn't have the balls to appreciate everything you do for him."

Sierra lowered her eyebrows and frowned. "Look, I don't care what you think about my man. He does appreciate everything I do for him."

"But he doesn't show it. If he learned to grow a pair, he would show his appreciation."

"I don't need you telling me that my boyfriend needs to learn to grow a pair."

"He's not your boyfriend. Sierra, tell me when you asked him out."

"I haven't…"

"Tell me when he asked you out." Noah demanded.

"He didn't…."

"Then why are you sitting here telling me that you two are dating?"

Sierra didn't answer. She just stared at him blankly.

"I rest my case."

"Shut up." Sierra turned away.

"Sierra, I'm just trying to be a good friend. I'm telling you the truth."

Sierra's eyes widened. Instantly, she spun around and stared at him. "_You_ want to be _my_ friend?"

"Yeah." Noah gave her a warm smile.

Sierra's lips began to curve into a grin, but she managed to hold it back. "Why would I want to be friends with you?" She questioned.

"Dare I ask why you're so snappy today?" Noah countered.

"I just don't like you." Sierra began to cut her scissors at paper Cody's.

Noah flinched. Sierra didn't like him? But why? He never did anything to her that she could possibly use to hold a grudge against him.

"Why?"

Sierra glanced at him. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"But, I never did anything to you that I can think of…"

Sierra snickered, "That's right. You didn't do anything to me, but you did do something I severely dislike."

"Wait… What? What are you talking about?"

"It's none of your business. So quit asking." Sierra stood up and walked away from him. Noah raised an eyebrow at her departure. Out of nowhere, Alejandro arrived and took a seat next to his teammate.

"How did it go?" Alejandro wondered.

Noah frowned and darted his eyes towards Alejandro, but didn't turn his head to look directly at him. "She apparently dislikes me…"

"Did you ask why?"

"Of course I did… She said it's none of my business."

"Harsh… It's strange to see Sierra like this. I've never quite seen her so… snappy. Then again, she is new and we're only on day 4 of this series. Perhaps she's just going through a phase, or maybe she's pmsing. I guarantee you have nothing to worry about, my friend."

Noah's sad expression transitioned back to his usual cynical look. "The chick doesn't like me. Get it through your big, conceited head."

"You're starting to sound like Sierra."

Noah paused, and then glared at the antagonist. "Not cool, dude."

"Relax, it's just the truth. And let's face it, the truth hurts."

Noah couldn't take anymore Alejandro for one day. He got up and walked to First Class, only to have Alejandro follow him considering he was allowed in there for the night too. Noah simply groaned and ran into the confessional, followed by locking it so Alejandro couldn't go in there with him. Luckily, Alejandro stopped chasing Noah around in an attempt to get on his nerves. While in the confessional, Noah decided he might as well say something in there.

"Alejandro is a jerk with no consideration for anyone else's feelings. He's obviously just trying to get on my nerves. He thinks he's so smart just because he's evil and has 'good looks'. But his so called 'good looks' are nothing but a load of bullshit. I've seen better looking guys at an ugly convention." Noah paused. "Okay, that was a pretty mean statement. I really don't care, though… As long as I got my point across that Al sucks balls, I'm good. And I'm not just saying all this because he wants me to use Sierra. No, I'm also saying this because he got Bridgette eliminated and he made Harold kick himself off the plane. He even admitted to me that he uses his looks to his advantage when it comes to getting our team further in the game. Yeah right! He's just using his flirtatious skills to get himself further in the game, not our team. I swear, next time our team loses and has to vote someone off, I'm voting for him. He's going down!" Noah crossed his arms, frustrated. "What a jerk he is, trying to use my feelings to his advantage… He must know I like her if he's trying to get me to befriend her." Noah groaned loudly. "Why do I have to like Sierra?"

Instantly, Noah froze with fear. He had no idea he just revealed he had a crush on Sierra on national television.

"As a friend!" Noah countered. He knew his lie was terrible, but it was worth a shot. "I mean, I thought she was my friend but apparently she hates me… I don't like her the way you think, okay? Not at all do I have sentimental feelings for that purple-haired she goddess with her beautiful charcoal eyes…" Noah smiled and began revealing how he feels, without realizing he was still on camera, "And that flawless dark skin of hers and the way she braids her hair makes her look adorable! Plus, she wears a lot of green. Green makes her look so cute, and green is so my new favorite color." Noah sighed, and then looked directly at the camera. His love struck face quickly disappeared. "Crap! I just admitted my crush to the whole world! Chris! If you air this, you are so fucking dead!"

* * *

"Dude, we should so air this…" Chris told Chef, who was busy flying the plane.

"I say go for it." Chef agreed, "The kid's too scrawny to kill you."

Chris chuckled. "I know."

* * *

"Well, as long as Sierra and Alejandro don't know about it, I'm fine." Noah claimed, still talking to the audience.

Little did Noah know that Alejandro was standing outside the confessional the whole time. He wasn't there to follow Noah, nope; he was there to talk in the confessional about his plan to eliminate Sierra. But now, now he had a bigger plan to take advantage of both Noah and Sierra. A devilish grin formed upon the face of the evil 16 year-old. He began to slowly walk back to first class. Lucky for him, no one was around to hear him monologue to himself… Or so he thought…

"Excellent… Forget about my other plan, this one is pure gold… It's like killing two birds with one stone! I can use Noah's feelings against him to get Sierra eliminated! This is perfect…" Alejandro whispered to himself.

"You know, it's probably not a good idea to talk to yourself about your evil plans anywhere outside the confessional… Or near the other contestants…" A voice told him.

Shocked, Alejandro turned around to see Heather standing there with her arms crossed and a disappointed glare on her face.

"Heather! How long have you been standing there?" The opposing team member asked sheepishly.

Heather's eyes darted across the room of economy class. She grabbed a hold of Alejandro's arm and dragged him away from the other contestants.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Away from everyone else."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Heather let go and pulled a chair in between them. She placed her feet on the seat and pushed open the entrance to the plane's air vent. She cautiously climbed inside and peeked back down to Alejandro. She subliminally signaled him to come up with her. Without thinking twice, the flirtatious teen followed her into the air vent. The dark-haired girl quickly covered the opening to the vent and faced her foe.

"I was there long enough to learn that a certain sarcastic teammate of yours has the eyes for a certain stalker teammate of mine. And now you're planning to use your teammate to get my teammate voted out." She scowled.

"I can explain!"

"And I can explain that you got Bridgette booted off this crappy airplane with your constant flirting. And I bet she and Geoff will be having some relationship issues now considering she kissed you then wanted to do it again. You make me sick, just using other players like that and ruining relationships…"

"But…"

"That's **my** job, not yours!"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "If you hate it so much, then why are we alone in the air vent?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

Alejandro grinned and got closer to the villainous female. "Do you now…?"

Heather pushed him away, "Ew! That's disgusting! I don't want to talk to you about love! Love makes me want to throw up! That's exactly why I tried to break up Gwen and Trent…"

"Don't act like you don't like me."

"It's not acting. I really don't like you."

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about your secret crush on me then what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, since I know your plan, I'm going to help you."

Alejandro's eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me. I want to win this game too, you know, and I definitely want to get Sierra eliminated. She's weirder than Izzy and her obsession with Cody doesn't exactly help my team kick your team's ass. And I'm sure you don't want me knowing about your plan when I'm not supposed to know about it. Considering Sierra is my teammate, Noah's your teammate and Noah likes Sierra, the two of us can use this to both of our advantages. So, what do you say?"

Alejandro blinked with amazement. "I must say I am truly blown away. The fact that you've discovered a way to claw yourself into my plan is truly astonishing. And the only thing I have to say about that is… I'll let you help."

Heather smiled. "Really? I didn't think you would let me…"

"I can see it now…" Alejandro put his arm around Heather and pulled her close, "The elimination of Noah and Sierra all because of our evil plots... This will be excellent…"

"Alejandro…"

"Yes?"

"Let go of me!" Heather screamed.

Alejandro quickly shoved her away from him. He blushed, but his dark skin prevented the blush from being noticeable. Heather blushed as well, and it was completely noticeable. She swiftly looked away from him.

"So, when will this plan commence?" Heather asked, trying to forget what just happened.

"In two days. Tomorrow will guaranteed be a reward challenge and the day after that I am planning to get LeShawna eliminated." Alejandro explained.

Heather groaned, "Fine. But only because I hate LeShawna."

"Then I'll see you in two days." Alejandro swiftly hopped out of the vent, leaving Heather alone. She smiled sweetly, which was extremely out of character for the charcoal-eyed villainous. She knew she was in love with Alejandro; she just didn't want to admit it, not even to herself. She knew all the others would mock her for having a little schoolgirl crush on the new hunk of the series. But that didn't matter at the moment. What did matter was getting the new freak eliminated.

"This will be fun…" Heather said to herself in an attempt to get Alejandro out of her head. She was currently in the confessional, speaking to the audience, "Playing another round of heartbreak… always my favorite game to play, especially since I'm the top player. Even Alejandro can't top my game. I mean, I broke up Gwen and Trent back in season one. And I nearly broke up Lindsiot and Tyler way before they even started dating. So, let the drama begin." Heather smirked, followed by exiting the bathroom.

**xx**

**I love how this went from Noerra to Aleheather… XD Oh well, I guess you can consider this both Noerra and Aleheather. So, I hope you didn't find Noah at all out of character. Also, I'm sure I won't be able to keep up with writing this, seeing that I always end up stopping in the middle of my writing during a fanfiction. :P Also, I hate how this chapter was like 5,000 words long! I mean, I want all my chapters to have that many words, but how the fuck am I supposed to do that? Whatever, I'll find a way to deal with it. R&R.**


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

For once, Heather actually listened to Alejandro. Oddly enough, he was right about the next challenge being a reward challenge. And unfortunately for Heather, LeShawna ended up causing her to lose a tooth. Getting back on topic, Heather listened to Alejandro and waited two days to commence their plan to use Noah's feelings against him and his crush, Sierra. However, Heather didn't know if she could stand Alejandro much longer with his constant flirting, which extremely irritated her and, frankly, made her want to throw up.

Alejandro sat in economy class, along with Team Victory, who in fact, wasn't at all victorious seeing that there were only two members left of that team: DJ and Lindsay. Unfortunately for the newcomer, Owen had managed to accidently punch him in the eye after having a panic attack. Currently, he was wearing an eye patch over the damaged eye. Anyway, Alejandro couldn't stand to see Lindsay and Tyler flirt for any longer. He just wanted to get him and Heather's stupid plan underway. But how could he do that if Team Amazon was in first class and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was in the crappy economy class? The Spanish Casanova groaned, followed by glancing at Noah, who was actually reading his novel considering his favorite cast mate was in first class.

"Hola, mi amigo." Alejandro greeted him.

"Oh crap, not you…" Noah sounded displeased to see the leader of his team.

Alejandro lowered his eyebrows at the cynical boy, giving him a deadpan look. "That's not very nice, now is it?"

"Oh please, because of you, I don't even have a chance of friendship with Sierra."

Alejandro's deadpan look quickly disappeared. Replacing the look was a devilish smirk. "Admit it, you like her." He demanded.

Shocked at his teammate's previous sentence, Noah choked on his own spit, causing him to drop his book. "What?"

"You're so desperate to be that weirdo's friend, which obviously proves that you have a crush on her."

"First of all, your theory is twice as insane as Izzy. Second, Sierra is not a weirdo. She's just obsessed with Cody." Noah argued.

"Oh, and now you're defending her." Alejandro pointed out, the smirk still clear upon his face, "That totally proves it."

Noah folded his arms against his chest, turning away from the flirt. "It proves absolutely nothing."

"Yes it does. It proves that you, Noah, are in love with the violet-haired member of Team Amazon who is currently in first class."

"Noah's in love with Sierra?" Owen overheard, accidently saying it loud enough for the rest of the members in the economy class to hear.

"Noah's in love with Sierra?" Lindsay repeated Owen's question with a goofy-looking smile upon her face, "Aw, that's so adorable! You two should totally go out! You'd be so cute together!"

A growling sound came from the back of Noah's throat, showing that he was clearly frustrated with everyone's comments. "I am not in love with Sierra! I only think of her as a friend, God dammit!"

"You sure about that, Noah?" Tyler questioned, disbelieving Noah's claim.

The cynical teenager merely glared at the so-called jock. "Yes, I am 100% positive that I _don't_ have a crush on her."

Izzy managed to let out a laugh, "Then why are you blushing?"

"I am **not** blushing!" Noah shouted. Little did he know that he really was blushing. And considering that the psychotic Izzy managed to notice it, there was no doubt that the rest of the contestants in economy class would soon notice as well. And soon was in a matter of seconds.

"Hey! He is blushing!" Owen realized, pointing his index finger directly at his friend. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a chuckle, "My little buddy's fallen in love!"

Noah stomped his foot against the floor of the airplane, "I am not in love, Owen! Come on, you're my best friend, you have to believe me!"

"Sure buddy, of course I believe you." The obese blonde lied.

The teenager in denial rolled his dark brown eyes, "Owen, I can tell you're lying."

"Who, me? Why would I lie to my little buddy?"

Noah lowered his eye lids to give the obese boy a look of disapproval, "Because you're Owen and you aren't a good liar."

Owen scratched his chin, "Good point…"

"You're all just crazy! Why would I fall in love with a creep like Sierra? I just want to be her friend, is that too much to ask? In fact, is it too much to ask for a boy who wants to be friends with a girl without someone thing that he has a crush on her? It's called platonic friendships, people! If you don't know what the definition of platonic friendships is then I suggest you learn it, or better yet, look it up! But then again, I'm sure half of you don't even know how to look anything up because you're so idiotic!"

"Noah, dude, calm down, they're just teasing you. You shouldn't let that get to you." DJ calmly told the frustrated Noah.

"I hope you know I'm not referring to you, DJ. I honestly respect you deeply." Noah admitted.

DJ stood up and walked towards Noah, placing a helpful hand upon the scrawny teen's shoulder. "Look, Noah, if you have to get something off of your chest, then I suggest you go into the confessional and talk about it in there instead of telling everyone in this room off."

Noah paused before responding to DJ, observing his hand rested upon his shoulder with a look of disgust. Finally, he let out a sigh, "Fine, but only because you're the best when it comes to advice."

"What about me?" Owen frowned.

"You're the second best." Noah patted his chubby friend on the back.

"Cool!"

Noah cautiously walked to the confessional, prepared to talk to the audience more on his secret crush on Sierra, considering they already knew after he spilled that little secret on accident two days ago.

"Okay, so, I'm back to talk to you guys more about that little crush I have on Sierra…" Noah began, now officially in the confessional, "Although, it's probably not that little to you guys considering fans are always going crazy when a contestant reveals they have feelings for another. I would know, I go on the internet. I see those little blogs and fan clubs you people create. Anyway, Sierra looked so cute when she won yesterday's challenge. But I have to admit, it was kind of weird seeing her cheering followed by having her fall asleep… On the other hand, she looks adorable when she's sleeping!" The sarcastic teenager admitted, "Anyway, let's talk about Alejandro. He obviously knows that I have a crush on Sierra. But I don't understand how he found out. I mean, it was _his_ idea for me to befriend her in the first place! And why are the contestants suddenly focused on my crush on Sierra? Shouldn't they be mocking Alejandro for crushing on Heather? I mean, seriously people, the dude obviously took a dive for her yesterday!" He groaned, "I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by Neanderthals."

Noah finally left the confessional after giving a huge lecture to the fans of the Total Drama series. He was actually surprised that today's challenge hadn't begun yet. Perhaps there wasn't going to be a challenge today and Chris was actually going to give them all a day off. That wouldn't be so bad.

"Attention all singers…" Chris spoke, making Noah sigh. "It's time for today's challenge!"

* * *

"Team Amazon is so going to lose today." Alejandro nudged Noah.

"Of course they are. Considering Chris' little comment over the loud speaker about Team Amazon and luck, I bet one of them claimed that they will, obviously jinxing them." Noah added.

The cynical teen quickly glanced over at Sierra. She looked worried, as if he was right about one of her teammates saying that they'll win today's challenge. He soon found himself walking towards her against his will.

The violet haired teen eventually noticed Noah approaching her and Cody. "What do you want?" Sierra hissed, showing absolutely no kindness to the boy.

"What?" Noah returned to reality and realized he was standing next to the opposing team. Cody and Sierra were the only ones looking at him, confused. Heather was busy smirking at Alejandro while Gwen and Courtney were talking to each other. They appeared to be getting along, which actually freaked everyone out.

"Why are you over here?" Cody asked, "Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"I just wanted to see if Sierra was okay…" Noah admitted, looking towards the grassy ground in embarrassment.

The violet-haired girl raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"You looked worried." The lovesick boy pointed out.

Sierra turned her head away from the boy, acting as if she couldn't stand looking at him any longer. "Everything's fine. Now go crawl back to your distrustful teammates."

"Sierra!" Cody shouted, disappointed. "Noah's just trying to be nice."

"But Codykins…" Sierra's eyes sparkled as she frowned, attempting to give him some sort of puppy dog face, "he's on the other team…"

"_Codykins?_ _Oh brother…"_ Noah rolled his eyes. _"I wonder what she'd call me… Noiekins? That sounds more ridiculous than Codykins!"_

"How do we know if we can trust him?" Sierra questioned the gap-toothed boy. She acted as if Noah actually listened to her and returned to his team.

"Sierra, Noah is my friend. We've been friends since the first season. You know that, you're a fan. You watched the show." Cody answered.

An angered look overshadowed her. As a matter of fact, it looked as if her face was beginning to flush with frustration. "I know you guys are friends…" She spoke through her teeth.

Noah raised an eyebrow at Sierra's attitude, _"Why is she acting like that? I've never seen her angry at Cody before…"_

"So we can trust him." Cody assured her, placing his scrawny hand on her shoulder.

The obsessive fan girl tried to fight back a smile at the fact that Cody had just touched her shoulder. However, her anger had more control over her happy, love struck side, seeing that he was only doing it to support Noah. "Fine." Sierra finally spoke, sounded very displeased.

"What's wrong? You seemed worried and now you're… angry…" Noah stared at his crush with a hint of wonder in his eyes, curious as to why Sierra was acting like the complete opposite of herself.

Before Sierra could answer, Chris interrupted her. "Welcome to Peru! Today, you'll be travelling through the Amazon to Machu Picchu. Once you arrive to Machu Picchu, you'll be searching for golden treasure."

"Yo, Noah, what are you doing over there? Our team is over here!" Tyler called out, being the first member of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot to realize Noah was missing.

Noah, who had turned his head in the direction of his team after hearing his name being called, focused his attention back on Sierra. "Good luck." He told her in a meaningful tone, which was the complete opposite of his usual sarcastic monotone voice.

The fan girl glared at the boy, "Is that a challenge?" She questioned.

"No… I'm just wishing your team good luck…."

Sierra sighed. "I guess we'll need it since _Gwen_ jinxed our team…" She took her glare off Noah and passed it over to Gwen. Noah assumed she didn't like Gwen either, most likely because of Cody's crush on her, but that didn't explain why Sierra disliked him.

Noah returned back to his team. Alejandro glanced at him quickly realizing he had returned, "So, what's going on?"

The cynical boy shrugged, "Gwen apparently jinxed Team Amazon or something like that. I don't really know."

"Then it looks like they'll be losing today…" Tyler eagerly smiled, playfully punching his fist into the opposite hand.

Noah bit his lower lip in distress. The last thing he wanted was for Sierra's team to lose. Then again, he wanted his team to win the challenge as well. Quickly coming to the realization that he shouldn't let his feelings for Sierra get in the way of winning the million dollars, Noah shook his feelings away. "Yeah, I guess they will be losing. I can't wait to kick their butts." He said to both Tyler and Alejandro. He couldn't help but think that he was lying to his teammates and more importantly himself.

* * *

The challenge had already begun and the three teams had begun their hike to Machu Picchu. The remainder of Team Victory, DJ and Lindsay, had come across a fork in their hike. The two decided to take the path on the left. Shortly following them was Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, who had started to wonder which path to take.

"I say we take the path on the left with Team Victory." Tyler suggested, obviously wanting to follow his girlfriend.

"What makes you so sure we'll go the right way? What if we go the wrong way? We'll lose!" Owen commented on Tyler's suggestion.

"Well, yeah…" Tyler agreed, "But Team Victory will lose too, so it won't be a total loss."

"But if Team Amazon chooses the path on the right, then they'll win." Alejandro added to Owen's argument.

"Speaking of Team Amazon…" Noah joined in the conversation, "Maybe it'd be a good idea to wait for them to choose before we choose. I say if they choose the path on the right, then we take the same path, seeing that Team Victory can't win a challenge if their life depended on it."

Alejandro could easily tell Noah wanted to take the same path as Team Amazon, seeing that Sierra was a member of that team. Normally, Alejandro would agree to keep his scheme intact, but the last thing he wanted was for Team Victory to beat them.

"Wait a minute," Tyler raised an eyebrow at Noah's suggestion, "didn't you say Gwen jinxed her team?"

"Yeah, Sierra mentioned something about Gwen jinxing Team Amazon earlier when they were in first class…" Noah recalled.

"Exactly, so wouldn't it be a bad idea to follow Team Amazon's lead then?" The jock wondered.

"He's right, if we were to follow Team Amazon, we'd have a huge chance at losing." Alejandro agreed with Tyler, which was strange, seeing that he never liked Tyler's ideas to begin with. Perhaps the jock did have some brains after all.

Noah gave his teammates a look of disappointment, "Come on you guys, do you seriously believe in bad luck? Luck is just a figment of the imagination, it isn't real."

"I think we should go left like Tyler said…" Owen jumped in, "I think he makes a valid point."

"If he agrees, I agree. Isn't that right Big-O?" Izzy began to snuggle up to her boyfriend, causing him to chuckle and blush.

Noah watched the couple act all love struck towards each other. Normally, he would be disgusted, but this time he appeared to enter a lovesick trance, seeing that an unusually goofy smile appeared upon his face. Seeing the goofy smile, Alejandro smirked, knowing that Noah was indeed in love with the purple-haired female on the opposing team.

"So it's agreed, we take left." Tyler decided.

Everyone on Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, except for Noah, began to walk to the left. The lovesick, cynical teenage boy had just returned to reality when he saw Team Amazon approaching. He watched at Sierra walked closely next to Cody. He let out a sigh, and then ran off to catch up with his teammates.

* * *

Team Amazon had chosen their path. For once, Sierra agreed with Gwen. It was quite shocking to most of the team, really, seeing that Sierra despised Gwen. Cody had a hutch as to the reason why she agreed with Gwen. He tugged on her arm, causing her to gleefully look at her so called "boyfriend".

"Yes Codykins?" Sierra gave a sweet, love struck smile to the brunette haired boy.

Cody let the mention of his horrific nickname slide, trying his best not to shiver with discomfort, "Why did you agree with Gwen back there?"

Sierra's smile quickly faded and transformed into a blank stare. "I thought it was a pretty logical choice, that's all."

"But you never agree with Gwen, in fact, you hate her." Cody responded to Sierra's claim.

"Hate is a very strong word, Codykins." Sierra commented, "I prefer strongly dislike."

"Sierra, what's going on with you? Ever since Noah started talking to you, you've been acting kind of mean…" Cody paused, glancing at Heather, "Heather mean…" He whispered to his stalker.

"I could never be as mean as her!" Sierra argued, glaring down at her short crush.

Cody placed his hands, which were balled up into fists, upon his hips. "Then how come whenever Noah is around or mentioned, you get all snappy?"

Sierra folded her arms against her chest and turned away, "I have my reasons."

"Why are you acting like this? Seriously Sierra, give me an answer…"

The purple-haired newcomer turned to face Cody. As she opened her mouth to answer, she walked right into Courtney, who had stopped in her tracks, along with Gwen and Heather. Courtney glared up at Sierra as she stared, eyes full of fear, at two humans dressed in strange, jungle clothing surrounding a fire. She then realized that she was too busy wondering why Noah was concerned about her to listen to Chris's warning earlier.

On the other hand, the rest of the Team Amazon members listened to what Chris had to say and were well aware of who these strange men were. They were Zing-Zings, members of a tribe who have never made contact with humans, despite being humans themselves.

Cody immediately stepped before the girls and held out a hand towards them. "Don't worry ladies, the Codemeister will handle this." He smirked. But just as he began to approach the two Zing-Zings, two more appeared at his sides. Cody froze with fear as more Zing-Zings appeared and pointed spears directly at him and his team. The chestnut-haired boy let out a girlish shriek and jumped into Courtney's arms.

"Yup, you definitely handled it, hero…" Courtney rolled her eyes and dropped the frightened teen.

Gwen immediately pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Chris! Help! We're under attack by Zing-Zings!" She paused, awaiting an answer as the rest of the members of her team began hugging each other, terrified. However, there was no response. "Hello? Chris?" Gwen called once again, but there was still no response. She slapped the back of the walkie-talkie with her hand, "Are there even batteries in this damn thing?"

The battery cover of the walkie-talkie came loose and fell off, revealing the answer to Gwen's question. There weren't any batteries in the piece of technology.

"I'm going to kill him…" Heather growled, angered by Chris's lazy actions as she held on tight to Sierra. Realizing who she was clinging to, she immediately released her grip; only to attach herself again as a Zing-Zing threatened her with his spear.

* * *

Meanwhile, three members of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot are standing in front of a zip-line, along with Chris. Those three happened to be Izzy, Noah and Tyler. Owen and Alejandro were on the other end of the zip-line. Unfortunately for the three awaiting to get across the piranha-infested water below, there was no T-bar to assist them.

"I got it!" Tyler exclaimed as he removed his pants.

Noah quickly covered his eyes, "Dude! What the hell are you doing?" He shrieked. Izzy, on the other hand, just stared at Tyler with curiosity.

"Well, I'm about to use my pants as a T-bar to get across. What did you think I was doing?" Tyler asked.

Noah uncovered his dark brown eyes. "It looked like you were stripping."

Tyler shivered and placed his pants upon the zip-line. He hopped off the edge and rode down the zip-line, only for his pants to catch fire half-way across. The athlete screamed and let go, with him, and his pants, falling straight into the water. Following the event, Tyler quickly found himself getting bitten by multiple piranhas with Owen. As fast as he could, Tyler hopped out of the water and onto dry land, still covered in piranhas.

Izzy let out a laugh, "Awesome!" She said, placing her hands on her hips as she watched the piranhas chew on her teammates.

"Awesome? You're kidding, right? Those piranhas are eating your boyfriend!" Noah folded his arms against his chest, glancing disapprovingly at the crazy red-head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Izzy's frowned. She then tapped her finger against her chin to think. "How are we going to get across this thing?" She wondered, "Any ideas, Noah?"

"Anything but Tyler's pants idea… There's no way I'm taking my pants off with the whole world watching…"

"Aw, man! But his idea was fool-proof!" Izzy complained.

Noah sighed, "Izzy, his pants caught fire. It's not at all fool-proof."

"Then think harder." Izzy commanded, still taping her finger against her rounded chin.

Noah wanted to think of an idea of how to get across, but the only thing he had on his mind was Sierra. He honestly wanted to turn around and follow Team Amazon to see if she was doing okay, seeing they took the wrong route. Then he started to think about her features: her dark, charcoal eyes and her unusual violet hair.

His train of thought was interrupted when he saw a hand wave in front of his face. He jumped, not expected the gesture.

"Earth to Noah, anybody home?" Izzy continued waving her hand in his face. "I said I have an idea."

Noah twitched, "_You_ have an idea? This can't be goo—"

The lovesick boy was cut off when Izzy literally swept him off his feet and shoved him into her backpack. She zipped down the zip-line using her backpack; she successfully crossed the dangerous waters and managed to grab hold of her boyfriend's shirt in the process, freeing him from the wrath of the piranhas.

Alejandro watched uninterested as Izzy landed with Noah and Owen. "Nice landing." He added, "Now, is everyone together so we can move on and win the challenge?"

"We have a few extras…" Tyler pointed at the piranhas chewing on his butt, "And we have one less pair of pants…" He moved his pointed finger from the piranhas to his briefs.

Alejandro rolled his eyes, "Let me rephrase that… do we have the other four humans on the team together?"

"What kind of question is that? Just look around you, genius…" Noah told the Latino, attempting to free himself from Izzy's backpack.

Alejandro merely scowled at his teammate's comment. "Let's just go…" He began to walk away, when Tyler approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it! What about my pants? I kind of need a new pair of pants, bro! Mine incinerated when I went down the zip-line!"

"Forget about the pants, mi amigo. We have a challenge to win, and we aren't going to win it with Team Victory ahead of us."

Noah raised an eyebrow and approached the two. "You honestly think Team Victory is going to beat us? There are only two of them and one of them is the brightest candle in the candle shop... no offense Tyler. Besides, they always lose and the chance of a team of two winning against a team of five isn't very likely."

Alejandro smirked at the boy. "I like your thinking, Noah. It's nice to have a brainiac on the team. I suppose we could just set up camp for now and rest for a while. After all, we do need our energy to win."

Noah tried hiding back his smile. He just made up everything he said so his team could be behind on the challenge. That way Team Victory could win, leaving his Team and Sierra's Team alone together in economy class. Then, he'd finally have a chance to be alone with her without any of his teammates, or the opposing team, questioning why he wasn't in first class. He trotted along happily with the rest of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and got ready to set up camp.

* * *

Noah was sent off by Alejandro to go and collect firewood. Instead of doing what was told, Noah ran off to go find Sierra. He searched the entire woods for the team. Eventually, he stopped in his tracks and realized something.

"What the hell am I doing?" Noah asked himself in the confessional, "I think I'm becoming obsessed with her. People like me should NOT obsess over things… unless it's beating a high score in a video game… but more importantly, people like me shouldn't obsess over girls. Especially if they're on the opposing team and a crazed fan girl to your friend on the opposing team…" He frowned, "I wish she was my fan girl…"

As Noah returned to the campsite, a certain Latino realized the boy had failed his mission to retrieve firewood.

"Noah…" Alejandro crossed his arms, glaring directly in the bookworm's direction, "Where's the firewood I asked you to get?"

Noah soon realized his newly found obsession caused the mission of collecting firewood to completely vanish from his memory. He smacked his forehead in anger. "I'm sorry! I guess I forgot about it…"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, now angrier than he was a few seconds ago. "Forgot about it? How could you forget about it? There's wood all around you, and you forget about it?"

Noah let out a groan, "Well if there's wood all around us, then why didn't you get it yourself?"

Suddenly it seemed Owen, Izzy and Tyler dropped what they were doing to watch the argument unfold.

"So you admit there is wood all around us then?"

"Of course I do, we're in a jungle, dumbass! Why wouldn't there be wood?" Noah questioned.

"Well, since you agree with me can you answer the question of how you forgot about gathering firewood? I mean, really, firewood does have the word "wood" in it..." Alejandro pointed out.

"How about instead you answer the question of why you didn't collect it yourself. Oh wait, I know, it's because you're the leader of the group and all the leader of the group does is sit around bossing everyone around. Isn't that helpful?" Noah smirked.

Izzy let out a chuckle. "This is getting intense. Izzy likes intense." She whispered to Owen.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Owen said suggestively. Izzy's face went unusually blank as she flicked him. "Ouch!"

Alejandro stomped his foot against the ground, "Leaders always help! And they do not boss people around; they suggest things to benefit the team."

Noah rolled his eyes. "That's what's known as "bossing around", idiot."

A low growl came from Alejandro's throat. Finally, he became fed up with Noah and turned away from him. "Just get the damn firewood!" He faced the other three members of the team who were watching vigorously. "What are you doing just standing around? Set up the tents and get the food ready!"

Owen, Izzy and Tyler scurried away to finish their tasks while Alejandro stormed off. While Alejandro's back was turned, Owen snuck up to Noah, who was satisfied with winning the argument. "Dude, I'd watch out with Al…" The chubby blonde whispered, "It looks like you got on his bad side, and I _never_ see Al angry. He's such a nice guy!"

"A nice guy? You're kidding, right?" Noah asked as he turned around and walked away from his friend.

"Chris! Chris! Chris! It's Gwen!" A faint and extremely fast voice called.

Hearing the name of a Team Amazon member made Noah stop in his tracks. He spun around. "What was that?"

"Oh, that's coming from the walkie-talkie Chris gave us…" Tyler pulled out the walkie-talkie.

Noah dashed towards him. "That sounded like Gwen!"

"Yeah, I just never heard her talk that fast…" Tyler admitted. As a matter of fact, no one ever heard her talk that fast.

"Walkie-Talkies are for emergencies only." Chris responded.

"The Ziggys caught by the tree my hand in Cody's pants, this trouble is big!" Gwen continued speaking faster than a cheetah.

Tyler chuckled, managing to hear part of Gwen's fast statement, "Way to go Cody!"

"Thank you!" Cody called back.

Noah, hearing the mention of Zing-Zings and getting caught by trees, swiped the walkie-talkie from Tyler. "Is Sierra okay?"

"Sierra? Why do you care?" Courtney replied instead of Gwen.

"Because the dude obviously digs her." Chris snickered. "But despite how funny that is, this is for emergencies only so—"

"Shut up Chris! I don't like her! I just want to know if she's okay!" Noah claimed.

"If you want to know so badly than you obviously like her…" Tyler told him.

"I do not!" Noah snapped.

"Yes you do." Lindsay's voice suddenly spoke through.

Noah groaned, "I do not! I just care about her…" He paused, immediately turning red. "…because she's my friend!" He quickly added.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say lover boy." Lindsay teased, letting out a giggle.

"I don't you dumb blonde!" Noah growled.

"Hey, don't call my girl a dumb blonde!" Tyler clenched his hands into fists. "Now give me that walkie-talkie!"

Noah took a step back. "No! Not until I find out whether or not Sierra's okay!"

"Noah, I'm fine, now stop freaking out and get off the line so we can get help!" Sierra told him, sounding angry.

Secretly, butterflies fluttered through his stomach at the sound of her voice. His cheeks became redder as he handed the walkie-talkie back to Tyler. "It's all yours." He placed it in his teammate's hands and walked off.

When Noah was out of Tyler's sight, he once again spoke into the walkie-talkie, "He likes her."

"Tyler! I'm in first! Isn't that amazing?" Lindsay squealed.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way… Team Amazon, remain calm. And…" Chris stopped as the chime for a musical number went off.

"You're joking…" Heather whispered, trying not to startle the Zing-Zings.

"We don't have to sing back up, do we Chris?" Owen appeared from behind Tyler, causing him to jump.

"Where did you—"

"Nope, this one is all Amazons. But, let's make it end with a little solo from Heather." Chris gave an evil smirk, while Heather scowled. "Annnnnnnnnd… Begin!"

* * *

Noah walked alone in the jungle, once again forgetting about the firewood. His mind was set on Sierra's voice. He let out a lovesick sigh before rising up a hand and slapping himself across the face. "Snap out of it! Focus on the firewood!" The love struck boy told himself. Immediately following, he gave a depressed sigh and stopped walking. "But I can't get her out of my head… Dammit… Why does she have to be so pretty?"

"So, that's what this is about, huh?" A voice spoke from behind. Noah's eyes widened as he quickly realized he wasn't alone. He looked around his surroundings, searching for the person among him.

"Who's there?" Noah asked, fear in his voice.

Suddenly, he found a shadow casting him. He turned around and saw Izzy standing in front of him, a crazed and unusually evil smirk upon her face.

"I-Izzy! W-What are you—"

Before Noah could finish, Izzy took a step closer, and her smirk appeared to become more twisted. "Now, care to tell me why you couldn't retrieve firewood earlier?"

Noah backed away slowly, trying to avoid Izzy who appeared to be extremely out of character at the moment. "Like I said before… I forgot…"

"And why exactly did you forget?" Izzy questioned.

Noah was speechless. He had never seen Izzy act this evil before. Sure, the girl was crazy, but not evil.

"Oh, come now, we both know why you forgot… now, the only question that remains is…" Izzy drew herself close to Noah and looked him in the eye, her smirk growing into a large, deranged smile. "Who is she?"

Noah gulped. "She's… Uhh…" His face became as red as a tomato.

Izzy gave Noah some space and looked away from him. "Let me guess… She's on my former team, I'm her friend, she's got dyed hair…" Noah prayed Izzy was referring to Gwen and not Sierra. "…and she used to be on our team before I switched with her."

Noah cursed under his breath. Why does Izzy have to be sane at this exact moment?

Izzy faced him again. "Well? Is it Sierra?"

Noah looked down and sighed. "Don't tell anyone… plea—" He was interrupted as Izzy burst out laughing. Noah's upset expression faded to a confused one as he raised his eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?"

"I knew it! I knew you had a crush on her! _Everyone_ knows it!" Izzy told him as she laughed. "By the way, you should've seen your face when I pulled the "I'm suddenly the bad guy" act!"

It took Noah a second to realize Izzy was acting all along just to get it out of him. "Izzy! What the hell? Why would you do that?" Noah was enraged.

"To get you to admit you like her, duh!" Izzy revealed.

Noah froze. He clenched his hands into fists and stormed past the crazed red-head. "You are insane, you know that?"

Izzy stopped laughing as she watched Noah go past her. She ran in front of him and grabbed a hold of him, stopping him from leaving. "Hold on there, bookworm. You don't think I'd tell anyone about your little secret crush, do you?"

"Of course I do. You're insane. Now let go of me." Noah demanded.

"Noah, my boy, I wouldn't do that to a fellow member of Team E-Scope!" Izzy poked Noah's nose.

Noah swatted Izzy's hand away. "Team E-Scope? You're still on that crap? That was back in season one! Besides, I know you can't keep a secret."

Izzy frowned, "Okay, I'll ask for your permission then. Will that gain your trust?"

"Gain my permission to tell everyone on the plane about my crush on her? No thanks." Noah pulled himself free from Izzy's grasp and began to walk away again.

"I was just going to tell Big-O! He is like your best friend, right?" Izzy shouted as Noah got further away.

Noah finally stopped. "Owen isn't good at keeping secrets either." He told the crazy girl with his back turned.

A vine came down in front of him with Izzy holding onto it upside down. "I guess you're right. He did a terrible job keeping that secret guys alliance thing a secret after all."

"Can you leave me alone now?" Noah let out his irritation.

"Well that all depends… Will you let me help you get her?" Izzy asked.

Noah's dark brown eyes twinkled. For the first time, he was interested in what Izzy had to say. "Keep talking…"

"I'm the only one who knows for a fact that you like her. Besides, we're great friends."

"What does that have to do with helping me get her? Do you even have experience?" Noah started to lose interest.

"You're kidding, right? Have you seen how easy I managed to get Big-O? If I can get Big-O, then I can help you get Sierra. Plus, Sierra's my friend, so I can tell you everything she likes in a guy." Izzy explained.

"Well that last part's an easy one. Just look at Cody." Noah pointed out.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Do you want my help or not?"

Noah paused to think. Izzy's statements on helping him win Sierra would really be an advantage to him. He'd just have to make sure Alejandro didn't get in the way of this. He then came to the conclusion that without Izzy's help, he'd just continue to be an admirer whom Sierra seems to hate. He sighed, "Fine, I want your help."

"Great!" Izzy held out a hand.

The cynical boy stared at the hand with curiosity. "What?"

"Do you want to ride the vine back to camp or not?"

"You're insane. Besides, I can't go back to camp without firewood." Noah managed to remember.

"No problem. Just look behind you." Izzy pointed at something behind her friend.

Noah spun around and saw a pile of firewood sitting in the dirt behind him. His eyes were filled with surprise. "How…?"

Izzy chuckled. "What do you think I was doing while I was waiting for you to show up?"

Noah faced Izzy again and smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime, now duck." Izzy warned.

"Huh?" Noah was confused.

Suddenly, Izzy shoved Noah on the ground and swung away on her vine, heading back to camp.

"Hey! What about me?" Noah called after her, now covered in mud.

"You didn't want a ride anyway!" Izzy exclaimed back at him.

* * *

"Oh Noie!" Sierra swooned, followed by rushing over to Noah to wrap her arms around him, "You saved us from the Zing-Zings! You're my hero!"

"I-I am?" Noah blushed. He was confused, but he enjoyed the hug. He wanted to give her a hug in return, but she was squeezing him too tight.

"Yes, of course! I want you to be my boyfriend!" Sierra giggled.

Noah's jaw dropped as his pupils shrunk. "W-What?" He stuttered, "But what about Cody?"

"Who's Cody?" Sierra wondered, eyes full of curiosity.

"You're kidding, right? You know, Cody, chestnut hair, blue eyes, has a gap in his tooth, very nerdy, only boy on your team…" Noah explained.

"Oh, right, him… I don't love him anymore. I love you now!" Sierra kissed Noah's forehead, and then let go of the teen.

Noah felt so happy. The girl he loved actually loved him back. He stared at her, and she stared right back. However, when he blinked, the scariest thing happened…

…Everything he had just seen had disappeared. All he could see was the color black. The Amazon was gone, and so was Sierra.

The lovesick boy began to panic. He looked all around him, not at all caring that everything around him was blackness. "Sierra? Sierra! Where are you?"

"Noah, how could you?" A familiar voice spoke to him from behind.

Noah knew that voice. He could make out who the person was without looking at them. He didn't even bother to turn around. He gulped. "Alejandro? Where am I? What are you doing here? Where's Sierra?"

"Forget about all that Noah. How could you betray the team like this?" Alejandro questioned.

"Betray? What are you talking about? I'm not betraying the team!" Noah argued.

"Oh, yes you are! You're Sierra's boyfriend now. How could you go out with a member of the opposite team like this? How could you even _save_ her? You could've made us lose the challenge by doing that!"

"Dude, may I remind you that Tyler is dating Lindsay, a member of the opposing team? Why don't you go bother him instead of me when it comes to relationships? Besides, we all know you have a thing for Heather. So shut up about the fact that I'm in love with a Team Amazon member. Plus, there is no way Team Amazon could've possibly caught up with us and win the challenge." Noah countered.

"It doesn't matter. You've committed treason, which means you're going to be eliminated…" Alejandro smirked.

All of a sudden, a sky blue square appeared under Noah's feet, causing him to fall through. The teen screamed as he began plummeting towards the ground without a parachute. He realized he was about to meet his own death. He was a few feet from the ground when a spiraling, dark red hole formed in the spot he was to land. When Noah fell through the hole, he couldn't help but notice bright lights coming from the bottom and an increase in temperature. That's when the boy realized he was falling into hell.

Finally, he landed on his stomach. The cynical teenager was surprised he survived the fall. He rubbed his eyes as he attempted to get a look at his surroundings. The ground and walls were rock and the cracks in the ground were spewing flames. The one thing that really caught his attention was the podium near the back wall. That's when Alejandro popped up from behind it. There was something unusual about him: His skin was tinted red and he had horns coming out of his hair. His fingers were sharpened into claws and a tail was coming from his behind. Instead of his usual attire, he was wearing a blue suit. Clenched in his claws was a gavel. An evil smirk revealed itself from the Casanova's mouth.

"Well, if it isn't Noah… what brings you down here to hell?" Alejandro asked.

"Alejandro? You're the devil? Why does that not surprise me?"

A growl came from Alejandro's throat. "Shut up!" He snapped his claws and a book appeared in his hands. He opened the book and began to read. "It appears you're down here for committing treason…" He revealed.

Noah folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, apparently being in love with someone on the opposite team is committing treason according to… well… you…"

"I said shut up!" Alejandro snapped, fixing a glare on his teammate. "For committing such a crime, you'll have to face… Death!"

Noah's eyes widened. He immediately stood up. "Are you kidding me? You should be the one facing death! You're the one in love with Heather!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" Alejandro wondered. He pulled a pitchfork out from underneath the podium and threw it at the bookworm.

Before it could hit him head-on, Noah ducked, causing the pitchfork to become stuck in the rock wall. "Are you insane?" Noah screamed at him.

"I told you you have to face death. So now, I have to kill you." Alejandro ripped the podium off the ground and threw it at Noah. Noah tried to run, but suddenly found his feet were chained to the ground. He couldn't escape his fate.

As the podium was about to crush him, he felt something shaking him. He opened his eyes and noticed his surroundings had returned to a jungle. That's when he realized Alejandro, who appeared normal again, shaking him. "Noah! Wake up! We have to go!"

Noah's eye twitched as he stared at the Spanish Casanova. He let out a scream. "Get away from me!" The bookworm pushed Alejandro away and attempted to move away.

One of Alejandro's eyebrows rose, "What's wrong with you?"

Noah stood up and clenched his hands into fists. He looked extremely angered at his team captain. "I know you're plotting to kill me!"

The rest of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot focused their attention on Noah, all with puzzled looks. "Dude, what are you talking about?" Owen asked his friend.

The cynical teen pointed a finger at Alejandro, "He wants to kill me!"

Noah's teammates became even more puzzled at his claim. Izzy approached Noah and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Aw, did you have a bad dream?"

"D-Dream?" Noah appeared to be calming down.

"You were sleeping like a baby until Al woke you up… though you were rolling around…" Owen pointed out.

"It was only a dream?" Noah asked his teammates.

"Well, I appreciate you dreaming about me trying to kill you…" Alejandro commented sarcastically before continuing, "But we have to get going if we want to win the challenge."

Noah gulped embarrassingly. "Right… L-Let's go…" He stuttered.

* * *

"Will we be out of this little predicament anytime soon, Heather?" Courtney irritably tested, tapping her heal against the giant tree her fellow teammates were _still_ tied up to. The only one who was freed was Heather, whom the Zing-Zings had mistaken for a queen due to her shockingly similar appearance to the actual queen of the Zing-Zings. Meanwhile, Gwen was knocked unconscious after the effects of Cody's EpiPen wore off, leaving Courtney to fight Heather with only the perverted Cody and the psychotic Sierra.

"That's Queen Heather to you, peasant. And since you fools have been acting so harshly towards me lately, I believe I won't be letting you free anytime soon. I mean, honestly, why should I?" Heather questioned, appearing to let the fact that the Zing-Zings believe she's their ruler go to her evil head.

"Umm, so we can win the challenge?" Cody told the raven-haired girl in a sour tone.

"Do you honestly think the challenge matters anymore? I'm royalty."

Courtney and Cody both let out sighs. "She's gone completely nuts…" Courtney pointed out the obvious. Cody nodded in agreement. This was probably the first time the two had gotten along with each other. Ignoring Cody for a moment, the CIT focused her attention on Sierra, who hadn't spoken in quite a while. "Sierra? Do you think maybe you could help us convince Heather to let us free?"

Sierra had failed to give a response to her teammate. Instead, she stared off into the distance with a look of deep thought in her onyx eyes. "Sierra?" Courtney repeated the purple-haired teen's name. "Are you listening?" She angrily asked.

Finally hearing Courtney's calls, Sierra looked at her. "What? I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"

"Stop acting dumbfounded and help us!" Courtney commanded, believing she was given the official leadership role of the team considering Heather had lost it and Gwen was unconscious.

Sierra raised an eyebrow at Courtney's command. "Help with what?"

Courtney groaned. "Help Cody and I convince Heather to untie us from this stupid tree!"

"Courtney, please calm yourself…" Cody kindly asked, "If you yell any louder, you'll startle the Zing-Zings…" The chestnut-haired boy reminded her.

After a few seconds of Courtney glaring directly at Cody, she let out a sigh. "Fine…"

"Whoa… Courtney listened to me?" Cody spoke to the camera in the confessional, "Why in the world would a chick like Courtney ever listen to me. She's, like, the hardest nut to crack! And believe me, I've had to crack a lot of hard nuts…" He immediately paused, "Wow… That sounded so wrong in so many ways…"

"I'm sorry I haven't been helping. I just can't get Noah off my mind." Sierra admitted.

Cody and Courtney were both taken away by her sentence. "What?" Courtney finally spoke with eyes full of disbelief.

"I can't help but notice his concern for me more than any other person participating in this game. I just don't understand why. I mean, everyone's saying that Noah has a crush on me, but that can't be true. Noah is so cynical and serious. There's no way he'd ever like someone like me." Sierra revealed her thoughts on the matter.

The two chestnut haired teenagers exchanged glances to each other before looking back at Sierra. "Are you saying you like him but you're afraid he doesn't have the same feelings for you?" Cody hoped.

Sierra looked sickened by Cody's assumption. "Gross! No! I hate him! I just don't understand why he's acting this way!"

"Perhaps you're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe Noah just wants to be accepted as your friend so you two can have the same relationship he and Izzy have." Courtney theorized.

"I can't help but agree with Courtney. I mean, she does make a good point on that note." Cody agreed.

"Stop being such a suck up…" Courtney glared.

"How about instead you stop flirting with my man?" Sierra threatened as she glared at Courtney.

Courtney scoffed. "Flirting? Eww! I'm happily in a relationship with Duncan, thank you very much."

"Hey ladies. Stop fighting over there or I'll command these Zing-Zings to make you all shut up." Heather demanded from the group.

"Ladies? But I'm a boy!" Cody defended himself.

"So you say…" The power-hungry Heather smirked deviously.

"Hey!"

* * *

Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot sprinted as they approached the spot for the next challenge. As they finally arrived, they realized Team Victory had already arrived far before them. They stopped for a second as they allowed themselves to breathe after their long trip over there.

"Hi Tyler!" Lindsay waved from one of the ruins over to her boyfriend.

Tyler waved back to her, causing Alejandro to nudge him. "Focus, we need to win this challenge!"

"Hello Team I am really really really really hot! Welcome to the final portion of today's challenges!" Chris greeted, "For your final task, you must find golden treasure. You might want to get a move on! Team Victory started a few minutes ago! You're just lucky Team Amazon isn't already here or you'd be screwed."

"Come on, let's go lover boy!" Izzy grabbed Noah by the wrist and dragged him into one of the ruins before them with a twisted smile upon her face.

"Don't call me that!" Noah yelled, frustrated.

Alejandro, Tyler and Owen, who hadn't expected Izzy to grab Noah and run off, stood silently before Alejandro spoke up. "Okay then, I guess we're searching in teams then… Quit standing around you two! Let's go!"

Tyler and Owen high-fived each other before running into the field to search. Suddenly, Owen stopped for a second. "Wait, dude. Did Chris say golden treasure or olden treasure?"

Tyler also stopped to think. "I think he said olden treasure…"

"Oh, ok, because that's what I heard!" Owen smiled gleefully.

Meanwhile, Noah and Izzy searched one of the ruins. "See anything?" Noah asked.

Noah heard a chuckle come from Izzy. "Hey, dude! Check this out!" Izzy told her friend. Noah looked down at her to see hear with a skull in her hands, covering her face. "I have risen from the dead to seek my revenge!"

"Quit fooling around, we have a challenge to win!"

"Oh please!" Izzy tossed the skull behind her, "We both know you don't want to win. You just want to stay in economy class with Sierra now that you've come to the realization that Team Victory could actually win for once!"

Noah folded his arms across his chest in annoyance. "Not true."

"So true!" Izzy giggled at Noah's denial.

"Chris!" A familiar call came from outside, "We found it! We found the treasure!"

"That sounds like Big O!" Izzy smiled and somersaulted out of the ruins. Noah sighed, not understanding Izzy's methods of travelling, but followed her out anyway.

"What is that?" Chris questioned as he approached Owen and Tyler, digging something up.

"It's the treasure!" Tyler told him.

"No it's not!" Lindsay and DJ ran over to Chris. "This is the treasure!"

"And that's correct." Chris smiled. "Team Victory has found the golden treasure! They win today's challenge!"

"We won?" Lindsay grew a huge smile on her face. "Hooray! We won, DJ!"

Owen had a perplexed look upon his face. "Wait, he said golden treasure?"

Tyler stopped pulling on the strange object he and Owen dug up. "Aww man!"

All of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot had looks of disappointment on their faces. All except for Noah, who appeared to be optimistic about the situation. Izzy, knowing Noah would react this way, playfully nudged him and gave a suggesting smirk. The cynical boy looked away and blushed, knowing exactly what Izzy was suggesting: A night of him and Sierra together in economy class.

"Hey scumbags!" The deep voice of Chef called as he revealed himself from the bushes to Team Amazon. "The challenge is over. You lost. It's time to go." He pulled out a pocket knife and cut Gwen, Courtney, Cody and Sierra free.

"Hey! You can't do that! I'm the one in charge here!" Heather shouted at the tough-as-nails man.

"No you ain't, those kids you think are Zing-Zings are just actors." Chef revealed to the girl.

"What? Actors? I let some loser actors put a golden tooth in my mouth? Eww!" Heather realized as one of the teenagers posing as a Zing-Zing showed her a contract.

Gwen, who had finally woken up, rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"We lost. No thanks to you." Sierra scolded.

"Looks like we know who's getting the drop of shame tonight…" Heather smirked as she walked past the Goth.

Courtney approached Gwen to help her off the ground. "Yeah, Heather." Courtney whispered to Gwen. The two girls exchanged devious smiles.

* * *

"So what you're saying is… We're voting Heather out?" Sierra blinked to her teammates in confusion.

"That's right. She deserves it. She wouldn't untie us, therefore we lost the challenge." Courtney explained.

"But she's the one who deserves the drop of shame." Sierra pointed a finger at Gwen, "She's the one who got us lost and caused the whole Heather incident to happen in the first place."

"True but we probably could've gotten back on track if Heather didn't let her fake royalty go to her head." Courtney countered.

"Courtney has a good point. Besides, Heather was the one who told me to pick which way we go." Gwen added.

"Why would you listen to Heather out of all of our teammates?" Sierra looked at Gwen with disappointment.

"Honestly? I have no idea." Gwen shrugged.

"Please, Sierra! We just need your vote and Heather would be out of the game!" Courtney pleaded.

The violet-haired girl let out a sigh. "I suppose I'll vote along with you two. On one condition…"

"Let's hear it." Gwen spoke.

"You stay away from Cody." Sierra pointed at Courtney.

"Me?" Courtney was confused.

"Her?" Gwen was just as perplexed as Courtney.

"Yes. Her. I know, you two probably thought I'd be speaking to Gwen in this situation, but seeing how Cody bonded so well with her today while we were tied up and Gwen was unconscious, I'm referring to Courtney. Plus, Gwen, you're reluctant to Cody's offers of romance anyway."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm dating Duncan?"

"Who says you won't go after him if you and Duncan break up?" Sierra questioned.

"What? Why would Duncan and I ever break up with each other? It doesn't make sense. We're easily compatible." Courtney argued.

"Look, either you accept my condition, or I vote for Gwen instead of Heather." Sierra turned away, awaiting Courtney and Gwen's response.

The two girls exchanged glances. They didn't really see any other option. Besides, Courtney didn't like Cody that much anyway. The two looked back at Sierra. "Okay. You have a deal. I'll stay away from Cody the best I can."

A satisfied smile overcame Sierra's face. "Pleasure doing business with you, ladies."

* * *

"The time has come to see who's getting the drop of shame tonight. And honestly, it's about time you're team made its way in here. Really. It took quite a while. But, instead of yours truly reading the votes to you, I'll allow yourselves to do the honor… on video." Chris gave a devilish smile as a TV made its way down from the ceiling. Looks of concern appeared from the teenagers in the room, all except for Heather.

The first vote that made its face on screen was Courtney. She stamped a vote on Heather's passport before smirking at the camera. "Bye bye, Heather."

The second vote was Heather, who stamped hers on Gwen's passport. "I can't wait to see you fall out of the plane, loser." Gwen glared at Heather, who was grinning at her.

Gwen was third. She stamped her vote on Heather's passport in a similar way to Courtney's. "Looks like you're done, Heather. About time, too."

Next came Sierra, who was quick to toss all other passports aside except Heather's, which she stamped. "A deal's a deal."

Last but not least, Cody. Without regret, he placed Sierra's passport in front of him and stamped it. "I vote for Sierra. She's absolutely nuts. I just can't take it anymore!"

Cody, beginning to regret his words, glanced at Sierra with worry. He didn't expect Chris to do this. None of them did. The look on Sierra's face didn't help his mood either. She looked surprised, her eyes full of shock. Her mouth was wide open. It was as if she just learned she was voted off the show, only she wasn't.

"Wow, talk about Drama. Now, there's a reason why I did that, kiddies. It's because Heather's not leaving tonight! She's staying in the game! This elimination was fake! Surprise!" Chris revealed.

Everyone in the room, excluding Sierra and Heather, gasped in horror. Heather smirked, satisfied. Sierra, on the other hand, had a change in expression ever since she learned of Cody's vote for her. She had gone from shocked, to miserable. She stood up, eyes full of tears and her teammates staring at her…

…And ran out of the room, heartbroken.

* * *

**UGH! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for ANYTHING. I'm glad I actually got around to finishing it. Eventually I just wanted to get it over with… So, what did you think of it? R&R!**


End file.
